pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Kathandrax Recallway
Discuss. Shadowstar Cometh 19:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) zzz you removed the archive tag after i moved it. however,you cant name a build after yourself as per PvX:NAME, needs to accurately describe the build in some way. it's also not named in the right style Build:Team - something - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Let's get started shall we ^ ^? My guild runs pretty much the same thing but with bonders and EVAS.... Think about it Elf-e 22:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :: lol i'm pretty sure your guild does not run the same thing. Shadowstar Cometh 01:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) How can you run full kathadrax in 6 mins? lvl 1 and 2 already take 3 mins each, and lvl 3 should take around 6 mins too.Sjoerdmastah :::It's a 2-2-2 run. 05:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Similar^ But 6 mins is possible with the proper skill, knowledge, cooperation and candies-- Elf-e 22:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::u cannot run it in 6min. even if you run it as fast as possible through lvls 1 and 2 and /age and says 2min, its border line of 3min. as well as lvl 3. typically its 8-9min run. u can still manage a 9min run with the typical GDW setup. I rewrote usage / whatever..I'm pretty sure thats what you do, or that's how I did it.. --'đarkchaoş]' 00:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good except for the gimped daggers sins. Is there a safe spot at the back of the room and do they cancel recall and kill the djinn before being harassed by the mob?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :: No, it's chance. Shadowstar Cometh 00:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::what? they pull agro and when u recall out the enemys get bugged.. ad if not, only like 1 group follows you out. --'đarkchaoş]' 18:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: sarcasm does not translate well on posts. Shadowstar Cometh 22:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::its also quite useless for discussion.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Either stick to the discussion or don't post...-- Elf-e 23:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Wow, it depends on the distance of the recall. if you're too close, 2-3 groups will drag back, if you're far away, 0 or 1 group may follow. it is chance, because i've done this 50+ times, and even perfect recalls leave groups following. Shadowstar Cometh 18:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) what do you do while your waiting for your skills to recharge after you recall? Flamingchin101 :::::::Hope that you don't have to recast SF if your that much of a noob-- 18:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I went to the alliance that made the build's website and you supposed to use a powerstone if u dont get a clear recall so u can kill and run before you get mobbed. 01:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Well that's impossible because I made it in DL and the page is blocked from everyone who isn't in the guild. Powestones are a failsafe, but i stopped using it after i mastered the pulls. Shadowstar Cometh 16:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: It's not blocked from me, i just made an account and i can see all of their builds. 20:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PuG Friendly... :...yes, no? Would like to get back to KathaSC...-- Elf-e 14:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Not really, guild group unless the pugs know what they're doing--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have tried this build but with variants,totally different from this one...the developer of variant told me and all group to not post build on pvx wiki, BTW this teambuild really work with pugs because all you need do is kill minor bosses for keys and end dungeon boss, so nothing hard for pugs too. Just follow the team, kill the wurm - take the key - run to lv2. On lv2 : follow team - kill elemental - take key - run to lv3. On lv3 send a tank to aggro all - pull djinn to team and kill - take key - run to end boss zone. Simple no? Light Athena 09:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I know which one your talking about. Spears and EVAS, Bonder and tank.... bad djinn pulls and decent times. I got kicked by a guild who did that build so idc. This is a fast and easy way for well prepared players who cooperate; but i'll make the build later... <.< -- Elf-e 14:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Here it is BoomUser:Elf-e| Elf-e]] 14:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Removing Weaken Armor Condition. While suffering from this Condition, you have -20 armor (minimum 60). As this condition will not reduce armor below 60, many professions must have some form of extra armor bonus for this condition to have its full effect. For example, a "plain" elementalist would see no change in damage under this effect, but one using any of the elementalist insignia would lose any possible bonuses from such, and one using Armor of Earth would lose some of the benefit from the enchantment. Increases damage by about 41% on someone with at least 80 armor. in other words, its a waste of a skill slot. Weaken armor only for ones with elemental insignias that add armor benefit to a certain amount or type of dmg. I removed Weaken Armor in this A/N build as it was never used again after players found out about the effect of Weaken Armor in SoO Sinway. Optional slot on A/N will now allow less pressure on A/Mo healer and allow more survivability for A/N depending on what skill is taken. Lithril 17:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : lol there is no pressure on the a/mo healer. i'm pretty sure the 2 min run was successful because the builds were good the way they were. Shadowstar Cometh 16:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: lol shut up...read Cracked Armor yourself...no benefit to most bosses unless they have a buff towards certain dmg. 01:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you look at the boss's armor levels, you will see that they are all well above 60. Life Guardian 02:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Recalling where excatly would you kill the djinn once you ''recall out?-- Elf-e 20:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :your daggers. use a powerstone to recharge, or wait it out and dagger the boss down.Shadowstar Cometh 01:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Why Repeating Strike? 0% Chance of Double Strike. I think you do more dmg if use normal hits. If you use A/P with spears and GDW works nice, too. poke-- Elf-e 14:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Repeating Strike is spammable and it's a constant +23 dmg. It works fine. GDW with spears lol, epic fail??? Spears are 1.5 sec/attack? Good luck trying to get 2 min with spears. Shadowstar Cometh 19:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::repeating strike is horrible. use golden lotus, fox fangs, and death blossom instead of a crappy chain for energy you dont need--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: With mah guild do it @ 3 mins with spears and full GDW, like 60-70 x hit + barbs... We add other shits, too (like PI). But RS is epic fail. Seed is another epic fail. :::: Do you think I care about energy management or a "chance" at a double strike? Really? I care about spammable DPS, and after testing numerous builds, repeating strike is the most dps. k? good. And spears with GDW, really? Really? Guess who wrote that 1 year ago......... yeah. me. Guess what? 2 min with daggers? Yes. That's a record. Oh guess what? Why would you need PI if you have full GDW. The bosses should be knocked down all of the time right? That's the purpose of GDW right? Look a wasted skill. Oh wow you get 70 a hit, guess what we hit 65 a hit @ .80 per attack. That's a higher DPS. Damage Per second. Yes. It's good to see players use my old GDW Ebon assassin crap from years ago. Here's some math, maybe you might get it? I'm not sure. 2 min is faster than 3 min. Oh really? Yes it is. Oh look it's my old stuff It's always fun to see bad players find faults with record-worthy builds and tactics. It's simply amazing. Oh look here, SEED heals for every hit taken. YOU PUT IT ON THE NECRO SO THE NECRO DOES NOT DIE. Beacuse with daggers, you are hitting 8x every .80 seconds. And the Damage from barbs is... 13. Alright buddy, 12*8=96 dmg/.8 sec= 120 dmg. 120 dmg*5 sec= 600 dmg. Guess what, you're necro is dead in 5 sec of dag spam. Alright. With SEED, you put it on the necro, and the whole party gets healed for 8*25=200 hp every .8 seconds when everyone is standing on top of each other using daggers on the boss. That outheals barbs damage, that outheals any savannah heat dmg that may occur, and it outheals any firebomb damage. Guess what, boss dies in 9 seconds. That's why you don't have a 2 min record, but I do. Thank you very much. My GW Record of 2 min in Kathandrax Oh hey, 3 min runs are as easy as1 2 3. Shadowstar Cometh 00:29, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well if you're done glorifying in your air of superiority, if your testing finds repeating strike as the highest possible dps you really are doing something wrong.I have no idea what you said after that, I kind of stopped reading. If you don't need recall, it should just be called daggerway. Stop trying to compare this to other builds, no one cares.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Ok. People should understand how the stuff works before saying stuff. Repeating Strike is the best DPS because it hits faster than the % of a double strike occuring. And the difference is a matter of 5 seconds between repeating strike and a Death Blossom variant. We do use both.Shadowstar Cometh 22:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Guess what We modded this up and went 2 min without recall. Shadowstar Cometh 00:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Pro-ness Adds up to 9 party members in overview. 20:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC)